A vacuum cleaner in the related art includes two motors to drive a brushroll and a fan respectively, and the motor for driving the fan is usually disposed horizontally. That is, a motor shaft of the motor is parallel to a mounting platform of the motor, such that a motor housing may have a huge volume and the motor may occupy a large area. Moreover, the motor disposed horizontally limits the arrangement of other parts of the vacuum cleaner to a great extent.